Bloody Tears
Bloody Tears is a music theme originally composed by Kenichi Matsubara for Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. It has since been redone several times across the game line and has become one of the Castlevania series' most well known tracks to date. __TOC__ Appearances Other usages *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' - Arranged by Tomoya Tomita, Masanari Iwata, Harumi Uekou and Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (Sega Saturn version) - Arranged by T. Ohsono, J. Karashima and Kaoru Okada. *''Castlevania Legends'' - Arranged by Kaoru Okada and Youichi Iwata. *''Castlevania'' (N64) - Can be heard in Mysterious Coffin. Arranged by Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' - Arranged by Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' - Arranged by Michiru Yamane (there's a trace of the melody in "Epilogue", the Ending 2 theme). *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - One of the quotes of Bloody Tears can be heard in Admiration Towards the Clan at the 2:07 mark. *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' - Bonus song. *''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade'' - Used in the battle with the Dullahan. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' - Maria can attack her enemies with the skill Hymn and will also sing a part of the song at the same time. Additionally, to get the Secret Item Crown, the player needs to play a part of Bloody Tears on the piano on Chapter 2. *Trevor Morris arranged "Bloody Tears" for the Castlevania animated series. It is featured in season two's episode seven, "For Love". *''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls'' - The arrangement in Dracula X Chronicles is reused in this game. Additionally, the track has been used in the following non-''Castlevania'' games: *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' - Second theme of the Castlevania stage. *''KeyboardMania 2nd Mix'' - Contains a medley of Haunted Castle songs, including Bloody Tears. *''DanceDanceRevolution: SuperNOVA 2'' and later arcade installments - Contains the IIDX remix of the song. *''beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD'' and later arcade installments - Contains the IIDX remix of the song. Appearances of the concept throughout the series *In Haunted Castle, a large portrait of a woman (presumably of Selena) in Stage 3 will shed a tear of blood as the player passes by. This was probably the first time the concept appeared in the series. *Carmilla's mask is often seen crying tears of blood from its left eye (or eye socket) in many of its appearances throughout the series, starting from Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, which in some occasions are used as a form of attack. *In Castlevania Chronicles, a giant statue of the goddess Athena in Stage 4 constantly sheds tears of blood; each time a drop touches the ground, it will transform into an indestructible Red Skeleton. **Appropriately, the background theme of this level is "Bloody Tears". **A similar statue with the same properties later appeared in the Skeleton Cave in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. *Statues of saints (presumably of Virgin Mary) can be seen crying tears of blood on the hallways of Castle Proserpina in Castlevania: Bloodlines. *In a cutscene of Castlevania (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, the statue of an angel starts shedding copious tears of blood as the player approaches it. From the puddle that forms on the floor a new enemy then emerges: the Blood Jelly. *In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, an item was introduced called the "Tear of Blood" which raises several stats. *One of Medusa's attacks in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence is to shed tears of poisoned blood. *One of Wind's quests in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin is called "The Statue's Tear" and consists in asking the player to find a statue of Virgin Mary in one of the portraits. When the player interacts with said statue, it will shed tears of blood and an item called the "Statue's Tear" will be obtained, which must then be brought back to Wind. The reward for completing this quest is Jonathan's Holy Water skill. **The Game Over screen for Sisters Mode displays an image of a woman (presumably Virgin Mary) crying tears of blood, possibly referencing this quest. *In Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Zobek says: "Poor, beautiful Carmilla, you will cry bloody tears before this night has ended!" before Gabriel fights Carmilla in the Throne Room. *In the Castlevania animated series, Dracula is seen shedding tears of blood when he grieves his wife Lisa's death. Gallery Selena - 03.png|Presumably a portrait of Selena crying tears of blood in Haunted Castle Carmilla_RoB.JPG|Carmilla's artwork from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood 18.gif|A statue crying tears of blood that transform into Red Skeletons in Castlevania Chronicles Bloody Tears - 02.png|The statue of a saint crying tears of blood in Castlevania: Bloodlines Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 02.png|A statue crying tears of blood that transform into Red Skeletons in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Por-Statues-Tear.png|A statue of Virgin Mary crying tears of blood in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bloody Tears - 01.png|Game Over screen for Sisters Mode in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Dracula (animated series) - 01.png|Dracula after learning of Lisa's death (Castlevania animated series) Videos Castlevania Symphony of the NIght- Bloody Tears Hard Rock Version B(Saturn) (Extended Version)|''Castlevania: Nocturne in the Moonlight'' (Saturn) Let's Listen Castlevania Legends - Bloody Tears, Stage 1 (Extended)|''Castlevania Legends'' Castlevania Legacy of Darkness Bloody Tears|''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' Wai Wai World 2 Bloody Tears|''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' KEYBOARDMANIA II 矩形波倶楽部 - AKUMAJO DRACULA MEDLEY|Medley of Haunted Castle's music from KeyboardMania 2nd Mix (Bloody Tears begins at 0:49) DJ Yoshitaka - Bloody Tears (Extended)|''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2'' Beatmania IIDX 13 DistorteD Bloody Tears (IIDX EDITION) (Another Lv.10) (AUTO PLAY)|''beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD'' Trivia *The concept of religious imagery weeping tears of blood or presenting stigmata —believed to originate from supernatural means— are widely-known phenomena often associated with divine miracles, especially in Catholic beliefs. **This concept was echoed in Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula, during the scene where Vlad Dracula denies his humanity by piercing the cross of a church with his sword. * '' (Hammer Film Productions, 1968) ]]The name of this theme could be a reference to the classic Hammer "Dracula" horror films, where Count Dracula (portrayed by Christopher Lee) is sometimes seen crying tears of blood. *The introductory segment in Bloody Tears bears an uncanny resemblance to the 1985 song "Marching Out" by renown heavy metal guitarist Yngwie J. Malmsteen. The song predates the release of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest by two years, making both products relatively contemporary. Konami is well known for making numerous references to rock music in their games. *There is a common misconception that the Perfect Selection Dracula Battle version of Bloody Tears was performed by Gothic Metal band Cradle of Filth; however, this is not true, as it was arranged by Naoto Shibata. External links * - Features fan-made renditions of Bloody Tears. es:Bloody Tears Category:Castlevania 64 Music Tracks Category:Chronicles Music Tracks Category:Dracula Pachislot Music Tracks Category:Dracula Pachislot II Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Chronicles Music Tracks Category:Grimoire of Souls Music Tracks Category:Haunted Castle Music Tracks Category:Judgment Music Tracks Category:Lords of Shadow Pachislot Music Tracks Category:Rondo of Blood Music Tracks Category:Simon's Quest Music Tracks Category:Super Castlevania IV Music Tracks Category:Symphony of the Night Music Tracks